The Phoenix Rebirth
by latin love000
Summary: After Princess Aya loses her whole family, can the love of her new protectors help ease the pain she still carrieis inside her heart and leave her young, pained life behind and start anew?
1. Introduction

Introduction: Village of the Flamecasters

I am a royal. My mother and father are the rulers of our small, protected village. Tall, bronzed and lean, Mother is the Chieftess Haya of the village. Mother is the best warrior in the village. Muscled, bronze and quick-witted, Papa is the Chief Arian of the village. Papa's job deals with all politics and trades for the village because we have ties to the United States, mostly the more industrial states.

Our village lies in the heart of Brazil, but we are all fluent in English, thanks to Papa. Our village is completely cut off from all civilizations, but I know that Mother has a secret connection to New York.

As I grew, Mother fashioned me into a warrior. Combat training falls to all mothers' shoulders. She helped me gain control over my fiery powers and my even more fierce temper. I soon became a strong warrior and a skilled hunter. At the same time, Papa taught me schooling: mathematics, history, literature, languages, and sciences. While we were tucked away in his cozy study, I devoured the knowledge he taught just as the fire in the fireplace consumed the logs. I became a strong woman of our tribe who could not only fight intensely and honorably, but also had a vicious intelligence. I could not only speak English, but also French, Chinese, and Spanish fluently.

I was the pride of the tribe and my life was of many splendors. I was to marry a star student of Papa's whom I was quite fond of. The most glorious day of our lives was the eve of my eighteenth birthday. The whole village celebrated in grand joy with a parade and grand feast. Alas, our joy turned to horror when a rival village attacked. My betrothed was the first killed and I was the next target. I am the heir to glorious Flamecaster throne and my destruction was eminent for our rivals. My safety became key.

"Aya, go to the hide-away now!" Papa yelled, pushing me southbound. My will to fight made me freeze in my tracks. Yells of anguish from Koki's family mixed with the war cries of our warriors. I looked at my dead fiancé, an arrow sticking from his neck. I felt tears brim into my eyes. I looked up and noticed the air already going hazy from the smoke. I ducked just as an arrow whistled passed my face. It had been aimed at my forehead. Rage bubbled inside me. Balling my fists, I whirled at my attacker. Flames flew at his head I threw my fingers open. A cry of pain rang out and I smiled. I had hit my mark.

Shock washed over me when Mother grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the hide-away. We ran swiftly, but confusion rolled about in my brain. Why was Mother not fighting? She knew, though she would never admit it, that I was strong enough to protect myself. We flew down the stairs of the hide-away hidden tunnel. The enchanted door slammed shut behind us. Finally, Mother closed the second door and muttered a protection spell. I sat down on the concrete floor.

"Mother, why are you not fighting?" I asked quietly. Mother did not answer, nor did she turn from the door to face me.

"I am strong, we can fight together!" I cried. I stared as the back of her neck tightened. I sat silently for a moment, my teeth grinding together.

"I am of age! I deserve to fight!" I yelled jumping to my feet. I gasped when Mother turned and swept me into a tight embrace. I stiffened slightly.

"My Aya, you are so wise and strong," she murmured in my ear. She pushed me to arm's length. Her bright green eyes sparkled with tears of pride.

"My Aya, you are strong and you have made me so proud! But, I will remain here to ensure your safety," she said. I smiled sadly.

"No. you must fight like the strong Chieftess you are! Go and fight with our people Mother! I will stay and pray that Kahlie, our beloved goddess will protect me," I said. A tear spilled onto Mother's cheek. She handed me a cellular phone. I had seen only one in my life, when a man came to talk business with Papa.

"If we do not survive, press the number one and then the green button. When a man answers, say 'Catalan is never lost' and he will come to take you to the States. His name is Dragon," Mother explained. I nodded and she vanished out of the door. Instantly, I uttered a protection prayer. I slid down to the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest. I hugged my knees as tears poured down my cheeks. Overhead, yells of pain and anguish sliced through the air. Suddenly, the night seemed to freeze in a cold, dead silence. I scuttled to the door and pressed my ear against the cold stone. I could hear nothing but silence. Cautiously, I opened the door. Slowly, I walked up the stairs. Bile rose in throat as I stared at a mutilated nude body. I turned the girl over. Her breasts were bruised and her face was slashed to ribbons. I looked at the girl's wrist.

"Arella!" I sobbed as I fingered the jade bracelet I had given my best friend. I slumped over her body and sobbed hysterically. I pulled back and stared at Arella's deathly white corpse. I turned in time as vomit spewed from me.

"I am so sorry Arella," I whispered as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Her lifeless blue eyes stared up into the night. I reached and took the bracelet from her wrist. I rose to my feet and wandered toward the heart of the village. Swords and arrows stuck into walls and some areas still smoldered from dying embers. Enemies and loved ones were strewn about, dead and burned. I choked back sobs as I tumbled over another body.

"Mother!" I howled with fresh pain. Her fight had been valiant. Arrows stuck into her and her fists were balled as if she had never stopped spewing her deadly flames. I closed her eyes and kissed each eyelid. I hurried from her.

"Aya?" a voice called feebly. I fell to my knees beside Papa.

"Papa, I'm so sorry! I love you Papa!" I cried. Papa reached a blood-soaked hand up and patted my cheek.

"My daughter, you are strong. Do not forget this. I love you and so did Haya. You will make Kahlie proud on your life journey. This I am sure," he said as the breath left his lungs. I sobbed and held his hand to my heart. I kissed it and stood up. Fury filled my heart for my lost loves. With a screech I threw my head back, arms out and spewed fire from my throat and palms. When my fury ebbed I lowered my face and stared at the ground. I turned on my heel and hurried to the burial hut. I opened chests of ceremonial burial clothing and jewels.

For hours, I dressed each member of my tribe. I took the jewels they wore and stashed them in a bag with a few of my own stuff. I stopped when the final child was burned and had the ceremonial prayer whispered. Each loved one had their own urn for their ashes. By nightfall, my bones were tired and I fell into the hide-away from exhaustion. My hand bumped the phone Mother had given me. I picked it up and punched in the two buttons I had been instructed to use.

"Hello?" a male voice asked. I paused.

"Catalan is never lost," I muttered breathlessly. A sharp intake of breath sounded on the other line.

"I will be there soon Princess Aya," the voice said mournfully. I nodded into the phone, though I knew the speaker could not see me. The line went dead and I fell into deep slumber.

I awoke the next morning to an odd, loud noise. I sat up swiftly. I was still in my celebration robe. I threw it off and dressed swiftly into a tiny buckskin skirt, a leather top and laced up my boots. I grabbed a dagger in each hand and silently crept up the stairs. I peered into the clearing as a giant, flying machine landed into my sight. Helicopter, I realized. I pulled a discarded black robe over myself. I had dressed to fight. Mother's philosophy was with less clothing to grab, it was harder for an opponent to grasp us.

A tall man jumped from the copter. He wore black pants, a white shirt and a long black coat. His hair was snow white, though he was extremely young, maybe in his late twenties. He walked toward me and I tightened my grip on my daggers.

"You are Aya. Come with me," he said. I backed away.

"Who are you?" I asked savagely. The man smiled.

"I am Master Dragon. You are to come with me for your protection daughter of Haya and Arian," he said. At my parents' names I dropped the daggers and felt a hollow emptiness in my heart.

"Their loss touches many hearts Aya, including my own and my partner's. You shall be safe with us, as your mother would wish," Dragon said. I looked into the man's cold black eyes. I nodded and grabbed the sole bag I had packed it was filled with the jewels of all my loved ones. I followed him onto the copter and soon we were soaring away. As land turned to ocean, I fingered the jade bracelet about my wrist. With Kahlie as my witness, I will destroy those who killed my family, I vowed silently, letting my heart harden.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The man sobbed and writhed in pain. I smiled cruelly. I flicked my wrist and the man howled with fresh pain as the throwing star embedded itself into his shoulder. Several were already jutting from his body and dripping blood. I walked over, my stilettos clicking coldly. I crouched over him, and graced him with a view of my face. I wore all black, like always. A hawk screeched and I raised my arm. Jupiter landed on my arm lightly and glared at the man with disgust in her eyes.

_Is he going to be saved for Dragon and Phoenix?_ Her voice projected into my mind. I smiled and shook my head. Jupiter screeched out a laugh. I grabbed the man's chin and forced him to look at me.

"Now I am going to show you something. Tell me if you recognize it," I growled. The man whimpered. I held out my wrist and pulled my sleeve back, revealing the jade bracelet. The man's eyes stared at the bracelet.

"Where did you get that?" he whispered. My face split into a cold smile.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked. The man looked at me, studying, squinting. His eyes widened.

"You can't be. You were never found! How could you have survived!" he breathed.

"Then you know who I am. I am Aya, Princess of the Flamecasters and you were one that escaped alive after your attack. You have caused me nothing but pain, and I will not rest until all who destroyed what I love has suffered," I growled. The man whimpered as flames licked my knuckles, just under his chin. I saw his eyes go blank and a gasp escaped him as I drove a dagger into his heart.

"Bitch…one day…you'll…die too," he grunted and slumped over.

"When Kahlie calls I shall answer," I replied to the corpse. I pulled the dagger from the man. It was my favorite, Mother's as well. It was wickedly sharp with a jade handle encrusted with onyx inlay. I wiped the weapon off on the man's shirt and began pulling my throwing stars from his body. I grinned as I pulled the last one from his happy area.

"Very crude little one," a voice said. I swept around, my dagger raised. I pulled myself together as I stared at Dragon. Fawkes, his hawk swept off his shoulder and into the air. Jupiter shrieked and soared after him. I bowed my head respectfully. The wind made Master Dragon's long coat billow out behind him. He walked over, and stared down at the man.

"Harris Love, he was one who escaped with his life. Now he will rot in hell," I said.

"Yes he has two daughters, two and nine, and a wife at home," the master replied. I felt a lump form in my throat.

"You did not tell me he had daughters," I said harshly. Dragon turned to me.

"Was he one of the attackers?" he asked. I nodded reluctantly, images of Mother and Papa flashing through my mind.

"Do you think it is fair then, my child that those daughters suffer as you have?" he asked. I sighed, knowing he is right.

"Your heart has not hardened completely little one. Though you are doing much better than the day I picked you up from Brazil merely a month ago," Dragon said, ruffling my hair fondly. Though there are many assassins that work for Dragon's organization, I am clearly the favorite they use.

"I will see you in the morning at eight, correct?" he asked, turning away.

"Will Master Phoenix be present?" I asked cautiously. Dragon turned back to me.

"But of course my partner shall. Meetings are mandatory for all," he said, his lips forming into a thin line. I tried to hide the disdain for Phoenix but could not. Usually, I could tolerate Phoenix, but his consistent badgering that I am weak because I am female gets to me easily. I am the one of the mere three female assassins. I had learned from constant stares from the others and endless questions, that Mother had been an assassin as well. It certainly explained why she disappeared every few days.

"I know he is not your favorite person little one, but please tolerate him for my sake," he said, tweaking my chin in a fatherly manner. I nodded and he turned away. In moments, he was gone as silently as he had appeared.

_Shall we take a cab or the rooftops milady?_ Jupiter landed on my shoulder, her soft feathers tickling my cheek. I looked out the alley at the bustling New York street. The night sky was clear and beautiful. It called to me. I turned and scaled a fire-escape. Jupiter soared happily into the air. I ran along the roofs, my heels clacking. At the final roof before the Hilton hotel's I stopped. Swiftly, I stripped out of my all black. I pulled on a pair of tight jeans, dark brown cowboy boots, a cashmere dark brown sweater that had a scoop neck that lightly folded above my chest and a floor brushing suede leather and fur trimmed coat. I pulled my hair up on top of my head and smoothed a blond bob wig over my head. I slid big stylish shades over my emerald eyes and quickly scaled the fire-escape. On the busy street, I blended in with everyone else.

The doorman opened the door for me and bowed his head slightly in respect. No one ever questions Jupiter's presence anymore which makes me less worried about blowing my cover.

"Oh Ms. Belle you're presence is most delightful! Is there anything we can help you with?" the manager gushed. Adrian Peer was a slight man with dark brown hair and eyes. He was always eager to please, so he reminded me of a puppy. He kissed the ass of every celebrity that entered the doors of the hotel. To keep me happy and away from the main office, Dragon has me stay in the hotel where I am always comfortable. I play my role as Alicia Belle, daughter of oil company mogul Randy Belle perfectly.

"No I am fine for now Mr. Peer," I said primly. My southern accent is impeccable. The man wiggled as I smiled at him.

"Are you absolutely sure madam," he gushed, "and please call me Adrian madam!" I smiled my most charming smile.

"Well as you are ever so insistent, Adrian, a bottle or red wine would be pleasant. Also a plate of chocolate éclairs if they are in stock would suffice," I answered. Flashbulbs were going off everywhere. Adrian smiled happily.

"Shall I send them to your room madam?" he asked. I nodded and brushed by him, to the elevator. I rode the elevator up to the top suite and walked down the hall. I paused when I noticed my door slightly ajar. I plunged my fingers into my boot and grabbed my dagger. I crept to the door and nudged it with my toe. It swung open to reveal my illustrious suite. My nostrils flared, trying to sniff any difference. Nothing. Slowly I crept into the room. The door slammed behind me and I whirled, throwing my arm up, dagger raised. I growled when a strong arm wrapped around my waist and crushed me into a muscled chest. A knife flew to my neck and the sharp edge pressed into my neck. I growled and bit down onto my captor's hand. An unholy curse lit up my ears and the hand dropped. I turned and pressed my own dagger to the man's neck, the tip right at his chin. I blinked when I looked into familiar violet eyes.

"Master Phoenix," I said, mustering respect in my voice. I stepped back and bowed my head. Phoenix Yates stood tall and proud. Shaggy black hair fell into his eyes and just below his chin. His jaw was set in fury.

"You bit me," he growled. I chuckled.

"You tried to harm me. Is that not the rule of the Order of the Dragon Phoenix? Harm those who harm you?" I asked. The fury in his eyes did not die.

"Yes," he said grudgingly. He gave me a studious stare.

"You look good as a blond, Aya," he said. I glowered. A knock sounded at the door. I opened it, smoothing my clothing and hair.

"Red wine and chocolate éclairs, courtesy of the Hilton Hotel, Madam Belle," the young man said pushing a wheeled cart into the room.

"Thank you," I said charmingly. The man bowed and left the room. I turned to see Master Phoenix stuffing an éclair into his mouth.

"Help yourself, but please leave some wine for me. I have a pounding headache," I said. He nodded reluctantly. I strolled into my master bedroom. I threw off my clothing and donned a silky robe. I tied it around my slim waist and walked back into the living room.

"Wine my little southern bell?" Phoenix asked holding out a champagne glass full of the crimson liquid.

"Thank you so much, sir," I said happily and downed the glass.

"Aya, you can call me Phoenix you know?" he said. I shrugged. Yes, I knew that but the casualness of it sent shivers down my spine.

"Do you like being a blond?" he asked. I reached up and grabbed my hair. I chuckled as the synthetic hair met my grasp. I pulled it off and my real hair fell down in a messy tumble. My hair is bronze and falls to my waist in silky ringlets. I could not help notice how Phoenix stared at my hair. I wondered what he was thinking of, but pushed the thought aside.

"No I love my own hair much better, though the wig is much easier to take care of," I said with a small smile. He chuckled. Phoenix leaned back and stretched his long legs out on the couch. He tucked his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Comfortable?" I asked with a giggle. He nodded.

"Feel free to stay as long as you wish, sir. I am going to go and relax in the tub," I said standing up. Phoenix grunted and I ambled from the room. In the privacy of my bathroom, I opened the cabinet beneath the sink. I grabbed a crystal bottle that was closed by a little top inlayed with a small amethyst. I smiled and grabbed a scrunchie. I piled my hair atop my head and turned the water on. Soon, the water steamed and I opened the bottle. Jasmine and lilac filled my nose. I poured the mixture into the water and it instantly bubbled. I slipped the robe off of my shoulders and I stepped into the frothy mixture. I switched on my radio and soft jazz music filled the room. The warm, beautifully scented water lulled my muscles and I instantly began to relax.

I hummed along to the music and quickly washed my body. My eyes drifted closed and my world was filled with sweet smells and relaxing jazz music.

"Good gracious Aya, I didn't ever notice how lovely you are!" a voice breathed. My eyelids snapped open. Phoenix was staring at me, his eyes full of lust. I snapped into a sitting position and reached for a towel. Phoenix grasped my wrist.

"No, please," he breathed. His eyes traced the tattoos on my torso. Tribal bands lace my waist and run up each side. On my right side it begins twisting along my right shoulder and onto my upper arm, while on my left side it trails on my left thigh and down to my ankle.

"What are those?" he asked.

"They are the tattoos that each warrior of my tribe receives after we turn thirteen," I explained. I watched as he leaned over the tub and raised his hand. His hand merely dangled over the water, shaking slightly.

"Why are you in here?" I asked. His eyes grazed down my body, but they did not linger over my proud breasts or the thatch of dark hair between my thighs.

"I-I don't know. I came in to check on you and well…um…," Phoenix stammered. I finally noticed that he only wore a pair of baggy tan shorts. His tawny muscled abs and chest were in full view. I felt myself wanting to trace each crevice of his abs. I noticed a tattoo on his side. I wanted to trace it as well, whatever it was.

"What is that?" I asked nodding to the marking. He twisted slightly, to show me his tattoo. It was a sun, twisting and turning made up of tribal vines.

"Why do you have it?" I asked.

"Dragon and I each have one. It is to show ownership of the organization," he answered. He rocked on the balls of his feet, as if unsure of himself.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I growled. He whimpered as if his body was waging an internal battle. His eyes slid to half mast as they raked my body once more.

"If you want me, come get me," I threatened. The challenge sealed his decision. I lurched back, as he lunged forward. My heart thudded in my chest.

"What's wrong Aya, are you afraid of me?" he laughed. Water splashed as he stepped into the tub. Wide-eyed, I scuttled backward. I did not anticipate this. Power radiated from Phoenix and though I respected power, his scared the hell out of me.

"Why are you running away from me, little Aya? Are you afraid of what I will do? I assure you it won't hurt at all," he chuckled. My back stiffened and I glowered at him.

"You are a coward. You did not move until I challenged your power. Get out of my sight you worthless-". I was cut off by a kiss. Phoenix wrapped his lean arms around my waist and crushed me to him. As our bodies collided it created a dizzying friction. Unbidden, I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips closer to his. Our tongues danced in an erotic way that sent shivers down my spine. His fingers grazed my skin, traveling down my spine and softly ended by cupping my ass.

"Mine," he breathed. His tone was a mixture of need and savagery. I shivered at the brand.

"Yes," I moaned, running a hand down his muscled chest. I gasped as he scooped me up from the tub and strode from the room. His lips never left mine, however. I squirmed when silk sheets met my bare skin. I looked around to see that Phoenix had carried me to my room. As he lay gently on top of me, his weight felt so delicious I shivered again.

"I want you so bad Aya," he breathed in my ear. My hips surged as his fingers gently twirled the hair between my thighs.

"Take me then. Let me know how bad you want me," I breathed back, pulling his lips to mine once more. He trembled as I cupped him through his shorts. So big I could already tell!

"Have you had a man before Aya?" he asked. I closed my eyes as a surge of pain hit me. Slowly I reopened them and sought Phoenix's gaze.

"No. He was murdered before our wedding," I answered. Possessiveness lit up Phoenix's eyes. I gasped when he slid his nose along my jaw line.

"You wish to be mine?" he growled.

"Yes, yes, oh yes. Please!" I begged. I froze. Beg? I did not beg ever. As if sensing my hesitation, Phoenix paused. Reality seemed to slam into him as he straightened.

"I must go," he said briskly. Moments later he was gone. I sat up, confusion rattling about my brain. I sat for hours, silent tears of rejection sliding down my face. The ache in my chest and between my legs never ceased. I was awake even when sunlight poured into my room. Sluggishly, I rose from the bed. I padded into the kitchen, still gloriously bare and switched on the coffee maker. Slowly, I ambled toward the bathroom. Though it was the last place I wanted to be, I entered the room. The tub was still filled and music still played from the radio. I switched off the music and drained the tub. I wandered back into the living room. A sole éclair sat on a plate, as well as a glass of wine. My heart flipped when I noticed a note beside the platter. I picked it up.

"See you tomorrow at the meeting. I pray you forgive me. Phoenix," I read. Fury bubbled into my chest. Forgive him? What was there to forgive? The smell of coffee drew me to the kitchen. I poured the scalding liquid into a mug and downed the black liquid. Though it burned my throat and mouth, I welcomed the pain. I slammed the mug down onto the counter and stormed to my room. I yanked a lacy, black bra and matching thong onto my body. I slid into a pair black satin pants and a pair of black stiletto boots. I walked into my bathroom and whipped a brush through my hair. I brushed my teeth quickly and then wandered back into my room. I let my gaze rake over my tops. Finally I grabbed at black cashmere sweater. The sweater hugs every curve I possess and dips low off of my right shoulder, letting one glimpse my tattoos. I reached into the back of my closet. My hands wrapped around an old leather bag. I pulled the bag from its hiding place. Holding the bag brought back the memories of the day I left our village.

I pulled the drawstrings open. A collage of gold, jewels and jade met my eyes. I sifted through the cold metal and finally withdrew a gold choker. It linked closely together, making it fit perfectly around my neck. In the center of the magnificent choker is a large, oval shaped aquamarine. I clasped it about my neck and whistled sharply. Jupiter landed on my shoulder. She looked at me mournfully.

_Revenge is not the answer milady. Phoenix is battling his feelings and that alone scares every male, fowl or human._ I sighed and went to my private elevator. When I do not wish to dress up and assume my role as Alicia Belle I take a private elevator built solely for me. The door closed behind me and slowly, it descended. Swiftly, I walked two blocks over, and entered the doors of the large building that Dragon owns. To cover the organization, Dragon also runs a private dojo, which is the building built over the organization headquarters. The young woman bowed and swept the curtain back revealing a stairwell leading down to the headquarters. My heels clicked as I walked along the marble flooring. I opened a door and came face to face to the last person I wanted to see, other than Phoenix.

"Oh, hello Aya," the young lady said. With long blond hair, bright blue eyes and an excellent bust, Linda Cortez is the epitome of America. I stiffened when I felt _his _presence.

"Good morning Master Phoenix," Linda cooed. She turned and lifted herself into a ramrod straight stance, letting her bust do the talking. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning Aya. Linda," he said curtly to the other woman. His stare was so heated that I could feel my own cheeks heating up. I turned on my heel and stomped away to the conference room.

"That girl needs to get laid," I heard Linda grumble to Phoenix. I hissed out a breath and whirled to stare at her. My eyes flashed angrily.

"You need to mind your own business before I rip out your voice box. Keep your opinions to yourself, because frankly no one cares what you think!" I growled. Linda froze with a dumbfounded expression on her face. I swirled on my heel and strolled into the conference room. Master Dragon was already seated at the head of the table. The meeting lasted for only and hour but it felt like an eternity. I was seated on Master Dragon's left side, directly in front of Phoenix. As soon as the meeting adjourned, I snapped up out of my chair. I had a job tonight.

"Aya, will you please stay? I need to speak with you for a moment," Master Dragon called. I turned from the door. As the others filed out, I looked at the ground. Finally, Linda strolled out and I closed the door. I turned and noticed Phoenix still seated beside Master.

"Come sit Aya," Master said patting the seat beside him. Reluctantly, I did as he asked. Phoenix looked up and his searching eyes caught my gaze. Our gaze held fast, though I wanted the contact broken.

"I have a special request for you Aya. I need you to spend some time off," Dragon said. I snapped up into a furious stand.

"Take time off, that's absurd!" I shrieked.

"Sit child," he said calmly. Slowly, my rump found the chair again.

"I need you to go into hiding, is the real request. The organization that destroyed your people is getting smart with us. You need to disappear for a little while, a few months maybe. You are going to my private island for a few months with Master Phoenix," Dragon explained.

"WHAT!" I yelled. Phoenix looked at the table. A disgruntled expression masked his face. But I could see that excitement clouding his eyes.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, sir," I retorted.

"Be that as it may, your safety is of upmost importance, which is why Phoenix will be accompanying you. There are no exceptions to this," Dragon said sternly. I sucked in breath.

"Yes sir," I growled.

"Now, go and pack. Your flight leaves shortly," Dragon said, waving his hand in dismissal. I bowed low and turned on my heel. I hurried from the room. I stomped down the hall and into the ladies room. Two of the stalls were occupied. I slipped into a vacant one. Toilets flushed before I left.

"You are so lying Linda! Phoenix was not at your house. He acted like you didn't exist at the meeting," a girl's voice said. I peered through the crack in the door. Sin Yi stood beside her best friend Linda.

"Would I lie to you Sin, my girl? Oh no, Master Yummy showed up at my house last night round maybe two or so. He told me he was a man in some need off loving Linda. So I did the decent thing and introduced him to my bed," Linda giggled. I felt my heart drop like lead weight to my stomach.

"But he was so distant at the meeting. Was he good?" Sin asked. Linda let out a laugh.

"Good? Sin, he was purely sinful!" Linda giggled. They shrieked out giggles and left the room. I reached up and stroked wetness on my cheek. I gasped at the fallen tears. I sniffed and yanked some toilet paper to my nose. I blew it loudly and flushed the paper. I walked quickly out of the room and up the stairs, into the dojo. My heels clicked rapidly as I marched along the street. Jupiter soared overhead; her sullen cry mimicked my own feelings. No one seemed to notice her or me when we slipped into the alley to my private elevator. The grumbled silently as we rode it up to my top floor suite.

The doors opened and I marched through my home, into my bedroom. I grabbed my luggage set and began throwing the contents of my closet into them. I grabbed not only my winter clothing for the snowy mountains, but also light clothing for the balmy islands. My closet took up two of my luggage bags, leaving only a smaller one. I careful set the leather satchel into it and then strode into my bathroom. I crouched down and opened the cabinet below the sink. I picked up a make-up box that was so well stocked a professional would drool over it. I set it aside and grasped another box. I carefully set all of my bath oils into the small padded box and then snapped it closed. I carried both boxes to my living room and set them on the coffee table. I stiffened as I felt someone's presence. I bent over, pretending to pick something up and discretely grabbed a small dagger that is strapped to my ankle. When the cool hilt reached my palm, I snapped up and turned, throwing it past the intruder's head and lodging it into the wall. Phoenix stared at me dumbstruck at how the dagger was merely inches from his temple.

"You missed," he said lamely. I shoved past him and yanked the dagger out.

"No, I merely hit a better mark. If I were to kill you, the Master would have me killed. You may explain why you are in my home though. Common courtesy is to knock and be invited it one's home is it not? American manners are deplorable, if I were in my village such an offence as yours would not even receive minimal punishment," I growled.

"What is the minimal punishment for my 'crime' Aya?" he asked.

"Rudeness grants either the loss of your hands or your tongue would be cut out," I replied. His eyes widened.

"We did not have many that broke our laws," I said and turned on my heel. I grabbed my other bags and brought them to the living room. I set them down and turned back to my room, my make-up kit in hand. I closed the door and stripped. I had set aside an outfit for Alicia's appearance with her new bodyguard. I slipped into the dark, fitted designer jeans and shoved my feet into the light crème cowboy boots. I piled my hair on top of my head and wound a hair-tie into it. I pulled on an off-white cashmere sweater and un-did the clasp of my choker. I opened my make-up kit and donned my usual jewels for Alicia. First, the diamond earrings, courtesy of Daddy Randy, then a large emerald ring on my right ring finger. Finally I slipped a string of diamonds around my left wrist. I did my make-up swiftly and closed the box. My wig case sat on my bedside table. I opened it and sifted through the mass of blond. I extracted the curly one and slipped it over my own hair. I closed the lid and brought it, with my make-up kit and discarded clothes, to the living room.

"Well, well, where have you been all my life you blond bombshell?" a voice asked. I whirled to look at a new intruder. He was tall, taller than Phoenix, yet built like a body-builder. I glanced around, until I saw Phoenix lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Don't worry cutie, your boyfriend will be fine," he said with a dark chuckle.

"He isn't my boyfriend," I said with a scowl. The man chuckled again.

"What's your name, baby," he asked. I gulped when I noticed a knife in his hand.

"A-are you going to kill me?" I asked, my voice trembling. His eyes roved my body.

"Depends on who you are," he said nonchalantly. He took a step forward and I scrambled back a few steps. The man smiled sinisterly.

"Ever heard of Catalan sweetheart?" he asked. I forced my eyes to remain horrified.

"Isn't that a designer?" I asked him. The man threw his head back and laughed. While his eyes were closed I snatched up a dagger, hidden in my boot and hurled it. The knife lunged all the way into his flesh with only the hilt showing. The man looked down at the dagger that was now protruding from his heart.

"Y-you tricked me. You little bitch!" he yelled and ran at me. I scurried away, heading straight for my bedroom. He yanked at my hair, hoping to stop me, but the blind wig merely dangled in his grasp.

"It is you!" he snarled. I slipped into my bedroom and slid to the floor, my hand searching between the mattress and box spring. Just as the door few open, my hand touched cool metal. I yelped as I grasped the sharp edge of my favorite blade. Blood seeped from the cut, but I did not stop. I swung around, jus as the man bent to grab me, and plunged the blade into his neck. The man gasped, choked and gurgled blood. He slumped to the ground.

"They are going to kill you! You freaks will finally be destroyed!" he snarled, spewing blood on my rug.

"When Kahlie calls I shall answer," I said with a wry smile. The man fell silent, finally bled out, and I ran around into the living room. Phoenix still lay silent on the floor.

"Phoenix! Wake up please! Phoenix!" I cried, shaking him with my uninjured hand. Finally, he opened his eyes. I let out a shout of relief and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him.

"Shh, shh, it's okay sweetheart, I'm fine. It's okay," he said softly. He kissed my hair gently, and tried to stand. I let him up and stared at the floor.

"Aya, you're bleeding!" he cried. I looked at my hand, now drenched in my own blood.

"I cut it on my blade when I grabbed it," I said with a shrug.

"You should go clean it up, it'll get infected and you'll get sick. We don't need your health bad, it hinders your performance," he said. I stiffened as I remembered Linda and Sin's conversation.

"I can take care of myself thank you," I said tensely. I spun on my heel and walked back into my room. I grabbed a tissue from my bedside table and cleaned the cut. I snatched a disinfectant pad from a box and grit my teeth as the alcohol stung the cut. I finished cleaning it and wrapped a bandaged over it. A few of my bronze curls had fallen from the bun on top of my head when the man had grabbed my hair. I wound them back up and went back into the living room. I grabbed my make-up and wig box and strode back into my room. Slowly I fixed my make-up and then sifted through my wigs. I chose a ramrod straight one with dark highlights. I slipped it over my head and closed the boxes. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialed Dragon's number.

"Dragon," he answered.

"I need a clean up crew now. And, are we taking a private flight? I want to take all of weapons, because the clean-up is picking up a man that not only attacked me, but also rendered Master Phoenix unconscious," I said.

"Did you hear the man enter? Did you hear any type of struggle? And yes, the flight is private, no metal detectors or searches," he answered.

"No, I didn't hear a sound. That's the only reason the man caught me off guard. And I know if he caught me off guard, the same can be said about Master Phoenix," I responded.

"Very well, the clean-up will be over shortly. After this call, take your luggage and go. I want a very public descent, give Alicia an alibi, just in case," he said.

"Yes sir," I replied and the line went dead. I closed the phone and slipped into my pocket. I threw my crème, suede leather, fur trimmed and knee-length coat on and grabbed a few more disinfectant wipes. I pulled the small dagger from the man first. His blood glistened in the room's soft lighting. Once the blade was not crimson anymore, I slid it back into place in the hidden sheath in my boot. I pulled my favorite blade from the man's neck. I swiftly cleaned it and set it on my bed. I reached under my bedside table and pulled the Velcro sheaths off and set them on the bed as well. In the crevice between my headboard and the box spring was another hidden knife. I scooped my knives up and carried them into the living room. I unzipped one bag and efficiently hid the knives. I whistled sharply, and Jupiter landed on my shoulder.

"You will assume the name Carlos Corbarde, my bodyguard. There will be paparazzi, so be on your guard. Don't let them touch me, but don't get in the way of their photos," I said briskly.

"This is not the time for a photo op Aya," he growled.

"What Master Dragon says goes, now, grab Jupiter's cage, a trolley is in the hall for the bags," I said, and spun on my heel, to the door. I opened the door and waltzed down the hall to the elevator. Reluctantly, I paused to let Phoenix catch up. He strolled down the hall; his jaw was set in fury. I smiled demurely and pushed the elevator button. We boarded it and stood silently as it descended.

_You love him and he hurt you, Milady. I know he loves you as well, but he is trying to protect you. Watch the signs milady. _Jupiter sat stone still on my shoulder, her face pressed against my cheek. The door opened and flashbulbs went off. I smiled charmingly.

"How ya'll doing? I'm on my way for a long vacation, so get your photos!" I giggled.The lights made spots appear in my sight. True to my order, Carlos Corbade stood stock still, looking every bit of a bodyguard. Twenty minutes later, we climbed into a limousine. As we drove off, Phoenix stared out the window.

"I know what corbade means you know," he muttered. I felt my heart sink, but I did not utter a word.

"Why are you so angry with me?" he asked. I shook my head and stared out the window. The ride to the airport was extremely quiet. At the airport, we unloaded the car and strolled into the building. Phoenix and I were ushered past the security and out to a private launch pad. A private jet sat on the black asphalt. We hurried into the jet and took our seats in comfy plush chairs. I clutched the arm's chair as we took off. A little while longer, the captain announced that we could roam about the cabin. I unlatched my seatbelt and strode to the bathroom. I felt my hands shake as I scrubbed them down my face. I stared into the mirror at my heavily made up face. I washed my face slowly, watching my tanned complexion come to life. My full lips turned up and I set the washcloth down. I pulled the blond wig off and let my hair fall loosely to my waist. I walked back into the cabin and sat down in my seat. Phoenix had not moved an inch. He sat stone still, his eyes gazing out the window at the fluffy clouds we passed. I reached into my carry-on bag and withdrew a book. As I read about a young woman finding her true love, the plane hit a patch of turbulence. I jolted out of the world of passion and lust and into my reality. My reality was nothing like a story and silently I mourned it.

"We are now descending to the air strip, please gather your paraphernalia and have a nice vacation," the captain announced. I looked out the window at the balmy little island. I rose and grabbed my luggage. As I sat down, the plane rocked as it landed. The plane became stationary and Phoenix unbuckled his seat. Quietly, I followed him off the plane. A little cabin lay nestled between palm trees. The luggage was taken from us and placed in the cabin. soon, the plane took off, leaving us alone.

"Welcome to our home," Phoenix muttered. Together, we ambled to cabin and Phoenix opened the door for me. The cabin was beautiful, with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a fully stocked kitchen, a cozy living room with a beautiful view of the ocean and a small dining area for two. I walked to the first bedroom. With a view of the ocean and its cozy atmosphere I chose it immediately.

"Is this the room you wish to have?" Phoenix asked. I nodded and he brought my luggage into the room. slowly, I unpacked and hung up all of my clothing. I stripped out of Alicia's outfit and into a pair of black shorts and a black T-shirt. I whipped a brush through my curls and slowly walked out of the room. As I wandered about the home, I noticed that Phoenix was nowhere to be found in any of the rooms. I walked through the front door and looked about. I jumped slightly when a splash sounded near me. I turned to see Phoenix walking out of the ocean. His skin glistened from the water droplets that clung to him.

"What do you think?" he asked. I looked at him, my eyes sliding to half-mast.

"Why did we come to the beach?" I asked. He chuckled.

"This is Dragon's private island. He bought it several years ago and thought it would be perfect for a hiding place," he replied with a smile. I nodded and turned back to the house.

"It reminds me of home. It's warm and sunny. It's beautiful here," I said quietly. Phoenix frowned.

"Will this be a problem being here?" he asked. I shook my head, although I hesitated before I did. He nodded and walked into the house. For the rest of the evening, I read my book. At the end of the last page, I sighed. The girl's lover was killed and her husband divorced her for her cheating ways. The lust filled pages reflected life to the maximum. My brow furrowed as a delightful smell filled my nostrils. I rose from the armchair I had curled up in and strode to the kitchen. Lasagna and garlic bread was being set on plates by Phoenix.

"That looks delicious sir," I said softly. Phoenix started.

"Dinner was supposed to be a surprise. I thought I would get done before you finished reading your book," he said with a smile. I smiled softly.

"Let me go freshen up quickly and I'll meet you in the dining room," I said. He nodded. As I left the kitchen, he popped a bottle of champagne open and poured two glasses full. I smiled as I quietly slipped out of my outfit. I donned a silk top that has a plunging neckline. The black pencil skirt showed off my legs to perfection and my black pumps tied the outfit off to perfection. I opened my leather satchel and slid a gold headband over my head. In the middle of it, right in the middle of my forehead, sat a large oval-shaped ruby. I walked slowly into the bathroom and picked up my jasmine perfume. I let it spray over me softly and then quietly walked to the dining room. Phoenix wore fresh navy slacks, a pair of dark shoes and a white button-up shirt. His eyes lit up as they roved over my body.

As Phoenix pulled the chair out for me, I smelled the ocean on him. We ate in silence but it was not awkward, as it had been on the plane and in the car. The silence was natural and I was delighted to find how delicious the food was.

"I have a cheesecake in the ridge if you'd like dessert," Phoenix suggested. I smiled in agreement. As we finished the rich cake, Phoenix's eyes looked thoughtful.

"Why were you angry at me?" he asked quietly. I looked up and swallowed a lump of cake with difficulty.

"Did you sleep with the office tramp when you left the other night?" I asked. Phoenix looked up in alarm.

"Linda?" he asked. I nodded. He did not have to answer, because he looked away sullenly.

"Was she worth it?" I asked, fury bubbling inside of me. He sighed.

"Aya, I want you. I truly do but-"

"But you are a coward. You would rather go the easy route than make it with a gem. I won't be her leftovers. Just because we are stuck on this island, it doesn't mean anything will ever happen between us," I growled. Phoenix jumped up from the table. I gasped when he grasped my wrist and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You have no idea how much I want you Aya. You are a gem and Linda means nothing to me. I left because I was afraid of Dragon. He forbade me to start a relationship with you but I cannot deny my feelings for you Aya. You are the only reason I still work with Dragon. I am in love with you Aya. I knew it as soon as I laid eyes on you when Dragon brought you back from Brazil. Whether you love me as well or not it doesn't matter," Phoenix confessed.


End file.
